She Watches
by Dovahkin63
Summary: Rosalie Hale watched everyone around her. She trusted no one and that had earned her the title of Ice Queen. Until she walked into the cafeteria and someone catches her undivided attention. - One Shot-


Rosalie Hale watched everyone around her. She trusted no one and that had earned her the title of Ice Queen. Emmett was protective of her, playing her boyfriend at school so others would leave her alone. She never let anyone in, keeping even Emmett her best friend at arms length.

Until she walked into the cafeteria. She watched the girl enter with a group of girls that made Rosalie want to kill them for what came out of their mouths. She watched her sit awkwardly with them at the same table but still alone. She watched as the girls eyes scanned the cafeteria, watching everything around her while still paying close attention to the people at the table. She watched the girl jump when someone would talk to her or touch her. She watched the way her body would shake with fear afterwards as her eyes searched around frantically for an escape. She watched the girl take a deep breath as she focused on some distant memory or thought. She watched as the girl jumped again when the bell rang for class. She watched the girl shake her head at her own actions as she stood to follow the others from a few feet away, trying to be forgotten.

But she wouldn't forget her.

Every weekday she watched the girl. Every weekday it was the same reactions to the same things. She watched the girl sit in fear and her own anger grew everyday. Grew because no one saw her the way she did. Grew because they would keep touching her when she so obviously didn't want to be touched.

Weekends were the worst because she felt a need to protect this girl from others. She couldn't see her, didn't know if she was okay. She searched for her but found no sign on the weekends.

A few weeks went by and Edward was now her lab partner in biology. He liked her, she smelled good to him but he was also interested in her because he couldn't hear her thoughts. She fascinated him and challenged him at the same time.

Emmett spent most of his time with her after school as mid October arrived. He loves her humor and her sarcasm. They play video games in the living room or his bedroom and yet Rosalie still watches the girl.

Alice is best friends with the girl. Taking her shopping and dressing her up in outfits the girl would never be caught in public in. She watches as Alice and the girl get closer, becoming true sisters.

Esme dotes on the girl like a daughter. They cook meals together and make huge messes in the kitchen by having flour wars. She watches the girl need Esme in her life desperately.

Carlisle is interested in the girl because she enjoys science as much as him. The girl intrigued him since Edward can't hear her thoughts and she isn't afraid of them like most humans. She watches the girl ask Carlisle for advice or to explain something her high IQ doesn't know. He answers willingly and Rosalie is growing angrier by the day.

She watches as Jasper comes out of his shell around the girl as they argue about history. She watches the smirk on the girls face as she challenges him on a topic he knows to well because he was there, but how can he tell her without exposing them. The girls smirk gets wider as Jasper is on the edge of exploding and yet he has the biggest smile on his face, even if they are arguing.

She watches as her family laughs and talks with the girl and yet she hasn't said one word to her. She watches as the family accepts her and opens their hearts to her.

She watches her reflection as her walls crumble and she wants to know this girl. She watches as her face softens because she wants to open her heart to the girl. She watches as she wants to talk and laugh with the girl, but her reflection shows her that she doesn't know how.

So she watches.

Halloween approaches and she watches the girl sit in between Emmett and Edward comfortably in the cafeteria. She watches Emmett touch her and the girl doesn't flinch. She watches Edward talk to the girl and she doesn't jump but instead talks back. She watches Alice sit on the girls lap happily and notices the girl doesn't seem fazed by it, but enjoys the closeness.

She watches others try to talk to the girl and she jumps. She watches the girl as she still doesn't want to be touched by anyone other than her family.

Curiosity burns inside of her mind as to why this girl is so comfortable with them. She hears a heart beat faster to the point the person might die. She looks around the room to find the source only to look directly into the girls beautiful brown eyes. The first time they have made eye contact. The heart beats harder and faster still and she realizes its coming from the girl between Emmett and Edward. Her siblings frown at both of them and Rosalie gasps.

This whole time they have been so close and Rosalie was oblivious to it. This girl had held her attention from the beginning and she didn't know why.

Now she knows.

She watches this girl as she realizes that this girl was so comfortable with her family because of herself. The girl was giving her time and space to see it for herself. She watches the girl but she has been blind this whole time.

As she watches her mate, her Bella watch her, Rosalie smiles.


End file.
